Talk:Forum Ninja
MakaVeli4LIfe1 # Jeremiah arent mods, they dont have brown text and title and no custom title except for Member ::That is why they are listed as "Inactive Mods" and not "Active Mods." Also according to the mod's group HFCS they are sleeping mods. Please read the page before making comments. Bobcast 23:43, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Achilles, Mr_hands, and ash55 are missing from this list. :::::Fixed Was BerserkerBarrage(Sp?) a moderator at some point?--Fbifriday 23:13, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Stop with the offtopic. BB was never a mod, that I know of. Please keep the offtopic chatter to bungie.net PMs and personal talk pages here on the Wikia. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. Like so:~~~~ --Administrator Gzalzi 03:04, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Those were very old conversations, cleaned them up. -bobcast :::::::Another question. According to Achilles, goweb is an active mod. He just doesn't post. Shishka Although Shishka is still an active and visible member of the Bnet community he is no longer a ninja (Gold text not salmon, title is playlist overlord not ninja). Shishka has been promoted above the level of ninja to a member of the web team and as such he has retained his moderation powers. For these reasons Shishka is not and should not be considered a ninja, for he is now better than that. Bobcast 03:13, 4 August 2008 (UTC) --bobcast But are we going by HFCS descriptions? If we are, then he is a master moderator.--Fbifriday 03:27, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Intersting point. I will PM Shishka about it and see what (if) he says about it. Bobcast 17:26, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Shishka's Response I heard back from Shishka via PM, and this is that he said. ::"I am not technically a forum ninja. That's a title reserved for the volunteer moderation staff on the website. I'm an employee at Bungie and as the Optimatch is directly related to the work I do, I moderate it directly. I occasionally step in and moderate in other forums when it's needed, but usually I stick to Optimatch. I'm an admin on Bungie.net that moderates the Optimatch forum on top of posting news articles about new matchmaking playlists and maintaining the Matchmaking Playlists page. ::I remain on the ninja list because I can be contacted for forum clean up if it's necessary, and because Optimatch is more my charge than any of the actual forum ninja." So as I had previously mentioned, Shishka should be considered as a member of the Web team, and not a ninja. He has been promoted up in the Bnet world. Bobcast 22:12, 8 August 2008 (UTC) goweb According to Achilles, goweb is an active mod. He doesn't post. Achilles said that he appears in the ban history of people quite often. Should he be moved up to current forum ninja?--Fbifriday 22:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Goweb is listed as an inactive mod on HFCS, but according to his profile page he has logged in within the last two weeks. I suspect that the HFCS member page has not been updated in a while and that is why we are getting mismatching information. When I PM Shishka tomorrow I'll ask him if he can set everything straight. Bobcast 23:57, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::Get anything back yet? --Fbifriday 20:28, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Not yet, Bnet is block at the hospital I am rotating at, so I can't get on to check. I have the weekend off so hopefully I'll know by then.Bobcast 23:43, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Did you ever find anything out about him? He is still listed as a sleeping mod on HFCS, but he last signed in on 1/5/09. Azineyes 02:16, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Foman As of however recently (presumably within the last day), he is now a Master Forum Ninja, and he has a new .gif for an avatar. http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=25251158&viewreplies=true&postRepeater1-p=28#end Primum Agmen 03:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Actually, so is JAF now. http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=26451372&postRepeater1-p=1#26456944 Primum Agmen 03:55, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Also, shouldn't the Hinin be moved up to full Ninjas now? They've gotten their powers and they've started rampaging. /pedant Primum Agmen 05:06, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ok I got that taken care of. I'll do some more updating tomorrow for the guys who changed their avatars and such, and create pages for the one who don’t have one. It is bed time for me now. Bobcast 05:23, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I've updated the two new avatars for Ash and Fragula. I was simply posting this because I don't have the controls to edit this. :) Primum Agmen 05:33, 25 September 2008 (UTC) You don't have Qbix99http://www.bungie.net/Account/Profile.aspx?memberID=767471 on the list. :\ Primum Agmen 06:05, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::He/She must have been a late add on to the new ninjas. He wasn't a member of HFCS until today, and he isn't on the mod stalker at all. Bobcast 06:29, 25 September 2008 (UTC) TGP is a Master Forum Ninja now. :) Primum Agmen 12:57, 29 September 2008 (UTC) TGP and JAF are no longer Master Forum Ninjas. Anton P Nym, Nosferatu Soldie, The Slayer and El Roboto have been promoted to Master Forum Ninjas and Dazarobbo is now listed, along with Goweb, as a Sleeping Moderator in HCFS. Primum Agmen 19:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Chris547 Could he be considered an inactive moderator? He hasn't signed on since November. I checked HFCS, and he is not a sleeping mod on there, but that probally has not been updated for a while. Azineyes 04:07, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :You have to be careful where you get the "Last date active" The mod finder only shows the date of the last public post made by that user. If you look at the users Bnet profile you can see the last time they logged into Bnet. In Chris547's case he is an active ninja being that he logged into Bnet today, however he doesn’t post much therefore the mod stalker doesn’t show any activity. Bobcast 05:32, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::I checked his BNet profile last night(2/1) and it said last signed 11/30/08, I guess he signed in again today Azineyes 22:08, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::I just checked his profile again, and the sign in date hasn't changed from yesterday, it still says 11/30/08 for last signed in. Are you sure you were looking at the right person's profile? Azineyes 22:08, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::My bad. Bobcast 01:45, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Jeramiah Is he still an inactive mod? I just checked his recent posts, and he is a mythic member, but he does not have the salmon text, so is he even a mod anymore? Azineyes 02:16, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :He is an inactive mod. Bobcast 02:20, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::But he is a mythic member, so how does that work? Azineyes 03:24, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::: The inactive guys don't get the salmon text and mod powers. I imagine that they become reactive if they wanted. Bobcast 03:48, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Inactive mods have the option to return to an active status at any time. iSystematic 21:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, thanks for explaining. Azineyes 22:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Jeremiah is now an employee with the title of "Playlist Fungineer". Primum Agmen 18:53, November 12, 2010 (UTC) mnemesis As far as I'm aware, mnemesis was never a moderator. : Where did you hear this? Azineyes 23:21, 18 March 2009 (UTC)